Hidden Passions
by Maverick and unknown
Summary: It's Trunks and Pan's one year anniversary since they first started dating. Trunks planned the perfect date for the two of them in the forest. Let's see what he has in mind.*Drake*


Hidden Passions  
  
By Sir Drake  
  
It was Friday night and Pan had nothing to do. She sat at her computer typing up her report for school on Monday. Pan sat back and proofread her report. "That's perfect! I bet Mr. Houston will give me an A." She set her computer for printing and heard her phone ring. She picked it up.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey Panny." Said Trunks Brief, the hottest boy at school and Pan's boyfriend. "I was wondering you want to go out on a picnic tomorrow? To celebrate our one year anniversary. I was thinking that we could go to the ranch and pick up some horses and ride to the creek by the edge of the forest."  
  
Pan was in shock "It sounds just too perfect Trunks. You know how much I love horses."  
  
Trunks said "yeah. That's why I hired two horses for the day. Oh and I'll pick you up tomorrow around 12:00. That alright with you?"  
  
Pan said, "ok. Sounds good to me."  
  
"Well I got to go. Dad's yelling at me to come train with him or else he won't let me go with you."  
  
Pan giggled and said, "ok I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Pan looked at the clock. It was 10:00. "I might as well get to bed. I have a busy day tomorrow."  
  
She went to her closet and took out a nightgown. She pulled her shirt over her and tossed it in the closet. She started removing her bra and let it fall to the ground. She unzipped her jeans and pulled them down. She then started pulling down her panties. She tossed her remaining clothing into the closet. Just as she was pulling her semi transparent gown over her, when her 14-yr. old brother Kitsuri walked in. Pan shrieked and Kitsuri just stared blankly.  
  
Pan covered her body with a bed sheet and shot a ki beam at Kitsuri. "Didn't you ever learn to knock! Kitsuri ran out of the room as Videl and Gohan came running in.  
  
Videl asked her "Pan what happened?"  
  
"Kitsuri walked in as I was changing and I shot a Ki beam at him to make him leave."  
  
Gohan was kind of nervous at seeing his daughter dressed in a bed sheet. So he said to Videl. "Videl let's leave Pan to changing and go have a talk with Kitsuri about privacy."  
  
Videl nodded and they both left.  
  
Pan closed the door and tossed the bed sheet to the side and pulled her nightgown on and went to see what was going on.  
  
  
  
When she walked in Videl was finishing her lecture with Kitsuri. Pan went to Kitsuri and told him. "Next time you want something please knock. Got it?"  
  
Kitsuri nodded. "I'm going to bed. I promised my friends we'd practice our new songs for the band."  
  
Gohan's face frowned. "Kitsuri, I told you that you aren't joining a band. I don't want my son to be some punk rock star. I won't allow it and that's that."  
  
Kitsuri started to say something but Gohan stopped him.  
  
"I told you. You are not joining some punk band and getting pierced ears and god knows what else."  
  
Pan smiled and left the room as her brother and father continued arguing. As she started to go to her room Videl asked what she was doing tomorrow.  
  
Pan told her about her date with Trunks and going horseback riding and a picnic by the creek by the edge of the forest.  
  
Gohan looked at Pan suspiciously. "Are any of your other friends going?"  
  
"No. It's just the two of us. Bra and Goten aren't even in town anyway. They went to the beach for the weekend with their friends. Anyway they wouldn't be interested in celebrating our 1 year anniversary."  
  
"Ok Pan you can go. But I don't like it. I still say that Trunks is no good. He doesn't care about the girl he's with. He just wants them for their bodies." Gohan sighs and says, "Pan I guess I'm just trying to say I don't want to see you get hurt."  
  
Pan replied, "I know dad. But Trunks would never do that to me. I know he wouldn't, he loves me to much."  
  
Gohan sighed deeply, "ok Pan I just hope this is for the best."  
  
Pan smiled and said, "don't worry Dad! It is for the best! You'll see."  
  
Videl walked in and said, "Pan, It's a little late dear. Why don't you go to bed? From what I heard you're gonna have a big day tomorrow."  
  
Videl and Pan walked back to Pan's room. Videl quickly whispered, "don't let Gohan discourage you. My dad didn't like him either. I guess it's kinda hard for fathers to see their daughters all grown up."  
  
Pan grinned and went in her room. She immediately fell onto her bed and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
AN: ok guys be honest with me. Was it good? Bad? Ok? Gimme all the feed back you can on this. If I get a good amount of reviews commenting saying they want more I'll write more. If they say it's not good I'll stop and leave it at that. Well later and don't forget to Review!!!!!! 


End file.
